1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the heating of water and other fluids by solar radiation and, more particularly, to a solar radiation water heating device that is relatively compact, is generally omni-directional and can be fabricated in such a manner as to make the solar heating device easily transportable.
2. Description of the Related Art
The heating of water by solar radiation for applications involving relatively small amounts of fluid, such as the heating of family pools or providing warm or hot water at remote (e.g., cabin) locations, has typically involved coupling water conduits to solar panels which have been adapted and positioned to absorb solar radiation. The solar panels generally have large planar areas, limiting mobility of the panels and limiting the possible locations permitting suitable panel orientation with respect to the sun. Frequently, apparatus is added to the solar heater panels to provide a continuing tracking of the position of the sun for maximum radiation absorption during the course of the day, thereby adding complexity to the solar water heater configuration. The length of the conduits resulting from the distance between a suitable solar panel location and the site requiring the heated water can result in a requirement for a large pump in order to move the water through the heating system. When an attempt is made to increase the dimensions of the solar volume of heated water device for increased heating, these problems become correspondingly more difficult to solve.
A need has therefore been felt for a solar water heater that is relatively compact, that can be conveniently scaled upward in size for applications requiring the heating of larger amounts of water and that does not require a positioning element with respect to the sun.